Prior art devices are known for containing pills and the like but these are of a type which function merely as holders for the pills and which must be opened for physical removal of the pills and required actual movement of a cover or some such part as by rotation to open or unscrew a cap for removal to gain access to the pills. Where provision may have been included for manually dispensing pills from a container certain prior devices utilized relatively rotatable parts to register a pair of openings whereupon it was necessary to shake a pill out of the container through the opening thus provided. Another device from the prior art resorted to the use of a plunger for pushing pills from a container but this necessitated use of some kind of step-by-step mechanism for pushing but one pill at a time out of the container such as a complicated ratchet device. None of these prior concepts contemplated anything like a simplified economically produced dispenser wherein a number of tablets might be retained in a storage chamber and dispensed one tablet at a time by moving one part of the dispenser relative to another part thereof and especially had no thought of such a dispenser where the relatively movable parts formed the storage chamber for the tablets and which held a supply of tablets captive while one tablet was discharged automatically from the dispenser.